


Incestuous Bar Hookup

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Impregnation, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova





	Incestuous Bar Hookup

 

Raven sighed as she took another sip of the beer she had in her hand. The woman had spent a long time looking for someone worth her time to spend the night with, unfortunately never finding them after leaving Tai and the family. However, as she looked towards the bartender in front of her, she could see the reflection of a stacked blonde approaching her spot at the bar, a look of fire and excitement in the young girl’s face. “Well this could be fun.~” She watched the blonde take a seat behind her and wave to Junior, silently having him start making a drink for her. “Well you seem to have him trained pretty well.~”   
  
“I come here a lot. Junior knows what I enjoy and that I’m good to pay my tab the next day.” The young blonde smiled and looked towards the older woman, silently growing a bit excited as she realized just how attractive the woman in front of her was. There was an obvious age gap between the two, but as their eyes met and they could see an equal amount of lust coming through the other’s, neither of them really cared. “Never seen a woman like you in here before. This your first time in town?”   
  
The older woman shook her head and downed her beer, placing the empty glass on the table and turning it towards Junior for a silent refill as he came back with the blonde’s drink, a yellow-colored drink in a shot glass. “Far from it. I…. Actually used to live here with my ex husband… But that was years ago. Probably before you were even born, cutie.” Raven smiled as she watched the bartender fill her glass. “Speaking of, aren’t you a little young to be here drinking on a regular basis?” There wasn’t doubt or concern in her voice, but a bit of playfulness as the black-haired woman took back her glass, making this her fifth beer of the night.   
  
“Who’s gonna stop me? My mom?” The younger girl chuckled and shook her head, downing her drink in one go, turning it over just to be met with five more glasses. “That’s my man! Glad you know what kind of night this is gonna be, Junior.~”   
  
“Shut it, blondie. I’ve got other customers to deal with and just wanted to keep you occupied.” Lowing his glasses, a smirk came across his face as he realized just how similar the two women before him looked and sounded. “Have fun, you two. If you need me, give me a call.”

 

The two watched with a bit of a surprised look on their faces as the bartender left them to their devices, not that they were complaining, already managing to enjoy each other’s company a bit. “Well, he seems to be in a good mood.” Chugging down half her glass, Raven’s smile returned to her face when she looked back to Yang. “So, hot stuff. I’ll come right out with it. I’ve been looking for someone to fill my nights with the kind of pleasure only a stranger turned lover can bring. You think you’re willing to see if you can fill my needs?”   
  
“Well…” Pointing down towards her mother’s crotch, Yang smirked and took another shot, leaving her with only four more. “With that crease in your pants, I’d say I might have some trouble handling you for the rest of my life, but one night won’t be too bad.” Turning her head towards the stairs just a short distance behind the bar, her smile only grew. “I’ve got a room on permanent reserve here. Nothing fancy, just a bed and a bathroom. What do you say once we finish our drinks, we head on up?~” Before the thought could even fully leave her mind, the younger girl could already feel the older woman’s lips against her own, swapping the taste of their alcohol covered lips. Quick to return the affection and show just how into the older woman she was, the blonde didn’t stop herself from reaching around the black-haired woman and resting her hand on Raven’s ass.

 

After a moment or two of just enjoying the feeling and taste of the blonde’s lips, Raven pulled away and finished off the last of her beer before standing from her seat. “Why wait? Come now and there’s no reason you can’t drink those shots off my cock.~” Running her hand along the Yang’s stomach, the red-eyed woman did her best to tease, dragging her nails just under the blonde’s clothed breasts and earning the excited gasp from her that she was hoping for. It only got better as she grabbed one of the girl’s waiting shot glasses and listened to her growl and purr under her breath. “Come on then, firecracker. Let’s get going.~”

 

Without saying another word to each other, the two headed up the stairs towards Yang’s reserved room, only making it halfway up before the blonde decided to smack the older woman’s ass. Forcing her to turn around, the lilac-eyed girl was quick to get on her knees and wrap her lips around the crease in the older woman’s pants, both hands currently holding a shot glass. However, as she heard a pleasured groan leave her partner’s lips, she was quick to gently nip at it with her teeth, purposefully using her sharp teeth to both pull down the fabric and attempt to tear a hole in it. At least, that was the plan until she felt Raven’s free hand on her head to hold her back while she fished out her own cock. A soft chuckle left the excited blonde, already wanting to taste the cock for all it’s worth with her two shots in hand and another waiting with the woman she just met.

 

As their eyes met once more as the already hardened cock sprung free of its fabric cage, they both silently knew it was going to be a fun and exciting night for them. As Raven placed her hand back onto the younger girl’s head, another groan left her once she felt the stranger’s tongue meet her shaft. It was only for a moment, but her member indeed twitched with a sense of unknown reunion when she remembered just how Tai would start blowing her. Luckily, the thought was lost in her mind after a moment. Whether because the blonde underneath her just took the first few inches of her cock in one go, or the fact that the alcohol pushed it aside due to being too drunk, Raven didn’t know, nor did she care. The black-haired woman was quick to put her hand on the back of the blonde’s head, groaning in joy at the feeling of that perfect tongue wrapping around her length.

 

Yang, on the other hand, was simply enjoying the taste of this older woman’s cock, not even having known her name but having no problem taking more and more of her her length into her throat. Once she had gotten the first half of Raven’s cock into her throat, the younger girl started humming around it, bringing her even more pleasure as she continued bobbing her head. She loved the taste of this unknown woman’s cock, more than happy to throat the member and hold her head at the base for a moment or two. Listening and relishing in the moans that emanated from the woman only added to the excitement that the blonde girl was feeling as she continued doing her best to bring her mother pleasure. It wasn’t much longer until she heard a much louder moan than usual leave the nameless woman before she felt a hot stream of cum flood down her throat, filling her mouth as she was forced to stay down at her base. Not that she had a problem with it, attempting to swallow down each and every drop of cum without letting a single one go to waste.

 

However, as Raven pulled the younger girl from around her cock and smiled, she was quick to notice the soft stream of cum that rolled down the nameless girl’s chin. “Oh fuck... That was... amazing…” She spoke through blissfully heavy breaths, helping the girl up to her feet before licking up the trail and cum and kissing her, eliciting a whine of excitement from the blonde as they shared the almost wasted cum together. Of course, the red-eyed woman would’ve preferred to be tasting her partner’s pussy on her tongue, but this was fine as well. After a moment or two, the two broke the kiss and gazed into each others’ eyes, a look of passion and last clearly visible lust in each pair. “We still gotta get to your room, don’t we?~”

 

“Of course! How could I forget?~” Yang was eager to take the woman’s hand into her own, dragging her down the hall to her reserved room and forcing the door open before slamming it shut behind them. As she pulled the older woman in and closed the door, she captured Raven’s lips in a kiss once again, moaning as she felt the older woman start to guide them towards the bed against the wall. Putting her hand onto the other woman’s shoulder, the blonde downed one of her last three remaining shots, loving the taste of alcohol just after a torrent of sticky cum. “Don’t let me forget these drinks, okay?~”

 

“Of course, dear.~” The older woman set the drinks down on the bed and undressed, leaving herself fully nude for Yang to see. A smile came to her lips as she watched her daughter’s thighs gently grind together, showing that she was already extremely excited. “I see you don’t wanna wait, huh?~” Picking up one of the drinks, Raven downed it but didn’t swallow, gesturing for the other girl to come kiss her and take the drink away. And she was more than pleased to watch the blonde stand to her feet, quickly undressing herself and leaning in for a kiss.

 

The two were eager to share yet another alcohol-flavored kiss, loving the mixed taste of alcohol and cum that filled their senses for just a moment before the shot took over for the rest of the kiss, the two family members sharing it. However, Yang got the majority of the drink before pulling away and swallowing it down, smiling as she did so. “Damn, for an older woman, you sure know how to have fun.~”   
  
“I’ve been doing this longer than you’ve been alive, hot stuff. And that experience is coming in handy.~” Pushing Yang back down to the floor, Raven picked up the other glass and lightly poured the shot onto her cock, watching it twitch to the cold feeling. “Drink up this last shot and we can get started.” The older woman bit her lower lip to keep herself from moaning out too loudly as she felt the girl’s tongue against her cock once again, perfectly lapping up every drop of the drink that coated her member. “And it seems you’ve got plenty of experience with that tongue of yours.~”   
  
“Three girls as your teammates teaching you a lot of different ways of how to use your tongue.~” The blonde girl chuckled as she pulled away from the magnificent cock, getting back to the bed and laying on her back, legs spread more than wide enough for Raven to fit. Without saying another word, Yang reached down to her pussy, spreading her lips and inviting the older woman inside her needy hole. A groan of both relief and lust left her throat as she felt just what she wanted, that thick cock pushing into her pussy slowly but steadily filling her. “That’s the way!~” Without hesitation, she wrapped her arms around the unknown woman’s neck, pulling her in for another passionate kiss as more and more of the cock filled and stretched her.

 

In one word, the feeling of having the blonde’s inner walls cling to her cock was magical. It was the perfect fit for her length, stretching just perfectly around it and taking every inch of her cock before hitting her cervix. Words were a lost cause for her as she started rolling her hips, the pleasure becoming too much to think properly with each movement she made. Everything from the blonde’s kiss to the way her pussy greedily clung to her cock, to the way the young girl even whined each time she pulled out of her, just filled her body with wave after wave of bliss and desire.

 

It didn’t matter to Yang, however, as all she cared about was having the older woman inside of her. In their drunken state, neither one had thought about having protection, but they were too busy enjoying themselves to notice. The blonde rested her head against her mother’s shoulder, hot and eager moans leaving her as she felt her orgasm rapidly approaching, something about the way the cock perfectly fit inside her lighting her up inside. “Right there! Just like that! Oh, I’m gonna cum!~” Her voice and moans echoed through the room as Raven’s grunts did the same.

 

The older woman was getting close as well, cock throbbing inside of her mate before biting down on the blonde’s neck with a smile. The way Yang squeezed around her cock from the bite was more than enough to send the woman over the edge, thrusting into the blonde a few more times as hard as she could before dumping her load into the girl, the sheer account of her cum that flooded into the younger girl being more than enough to guarantee a pregnancy. Not that either of them were concerned as the black-haired woman continued to thrust into the writhing nameless girl under her.

 

Feeling the hot seed flood into her womb, Yang could’ve sworn she internally felt something click, but that thought was quickly sent from her mind as she felt Raven continued thrusting in and out of her. Almost immediately, the blonde felt her orgasm crash through her, causing her body inner walls to spasm and milk the woman’s shaft for all it’s worth as she covered it in her juices.

 

Both of them sighed happily as their orgasms subsided, letting Raven fall to her side next to her unknown daughter, a smile on her lips. “Fuck… that was…. Simply amazing…” She’d have to remember to get this girl’s name when the morning came, invite her back to the village and do this all over again.

 

“Damn right it was! I never knew sleeping with an older woman would be this incredible! We’ll have to meet again sometime, do this again.~” With a smile on her face, Yang turned her head and captured the red-eyed woman’s lips in a heated kiss, seeing the lust in her eyes be replaced with a need for sleep. “Maybe in the morning.~” She let out a soft giggle as she cuddled up to the woman, ignoring the warm flow of cum onto her thighs as she rested her head against the woman’s breasts. “Best pillows man ever made.”

 

Raven simply chuckled and ran her hand through those golden locks, smiling before kissing the girl's forehead. “Another round in the morning sounds lovely.~”


End file.
